A computed tomography (CT) scanner includes an x-ray tube that emits x-ray radiation. The radiation traverses a subject or object located in a field of view and is attenuated thereby. A detector array detects the radiation traversing the field of view and produces a signal indicative thereof. A reconstructor reconstructs the signal to produce one or more images. Reconstruction algorithms have included non-iterative reconstruction algorithms (e.g., filtered back projection) and iterative reconstruction algorithms (e.g., statistical, numerical, etc.). Iterative reconstruction algorithms start with an initial image and then iteratively update the initial image, through a series of intermediate images, until stopping criteria is satisfied. Unfortunately, this process has been time intensive, especially when the initial image is far away from the final image (e.g., an initial image of all zeros).